Past efforts have led to various inventions directed toward jump ropes, yet room for continued improvement remains. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved jump rope handle. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of assembling a jump rope. Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of adjusting the length of a jump rope.